


Dancing Queen

by bubblelaureno



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Flufftober 2020Day 7: Dancing
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dancing Queen

Alecto was far from the type of person who enjoyed dancing, so the fact that she had decided to attend prom was definitely rather odd. She was regretting her decision too, being sat on a table with former friends was very awkward. She had just retreated into herself while they discussed things she had no interest in, and they were clearly ignoring her. She had spent the night so far either staring at her phone or just staring into space, wanting it to be over. To her surprise, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at Marisol standing behind her.

“Um, hey. Would you like to dance by any chance? Or at least have a walk with me?” Marisol asked.

Alecto slipped her phone into her bag and stood, linking her arm with Marisol’s.

“I can’t dance to save my life. I’ll give you a warning there, but I’m craving change of some sort, so why not?” She pushed her glasses up her nose with her other hand, looking over at Marisol and noticing the wide grin on the other girl’s face. _Wow. Does spending time with you make her that happy, then? You’ve sat next to each other in multiple classes for ages, and you deserve to have a friend or maybe something more who treats you like a real person and not just the second rate version of Quinn._

She realised how quiet they had been, but it felt natural and welcome, like a pause in a conversation. Someone who appreciates a bit of silence was rare, for too long she’d been around people who had to talk all of the time and loved the sound of their own voices that much. Both Étienne and Andromeda, her ex best friends, fit into that category. She supposed it was fitting that they were now together, being stuck on a table with them was difficult to say the least. She only realised her forehead had become creased with worry lines when Marisol gently put her hand to it.

“Are you okay? You seem to be thinking quite hard over there. I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but you’ve appeared off all night. Anyway there’s room at my table if you want to move, the others are also okay with it. If you’d like, that is.” Marisol said. _That’s definitely kind of her, and you’ll take her up on that too._

“Sure, it would be my pleasure to join you.” She smiled, leading Marisol to the dance floor. The fact she was actually going to dance was strange, she was normally so concerned with other people’s opinions of her and not wanting to make a fool out of herself. For some reason, her masks and shields she used for protection all came down around the other girl.

She started to settle into the music, feeling herself let go of her tension. She really, really couldn’t dance to save her life, but for some reason that no longer mattered. She tripped over her own foot, and expected to go splat, but Marisol caught her, and dipped her slightly, settling her into a two person dance and making the accident look natural. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and maybe, just maybe, something more… _Uh oh, has crush mode been activated again?_

She felt herself settle into Marisol’s arms for a couple more songs, until she wobbled slightly again.

“Let’s go sit down. You look really wobbly on your feet.” Marisol settled an arm around her shoulders, to Alecto’s surprise, she leans into it instead of her usual instincts to move away. Touch was something very personal to her, she had to be comfortable with someone before she’d allow them to maintain physical contact. She wobbled again, and a sharp burst of pain went through her foot.

“Ow! I think I might’ve done something to my ankle.” Marisol helped her limp over to the table and helped her sit down. “I’ll be fine if I stay off it for the rest of the night. I think I went over on it slightly earlier and it took a bit of time for me to react. You can go back to dancing if you like.”

She looked back at Marisol and to her surprise the other girl was blushing.

“Um…I’ve got a slight confession to make. I kind of used dancing as an excuse to spend some time with you. I want to get to know you better, you intrigue me a bit. And you deserve much better than being stuck with that lot. I know I don’t know you all that well, but I see the way they treat you and know you’re worth more than that. So I’d be fine spending time with you here.” Marisol gave her a wide smile, sitting down next to her.

To Alecto’s surprise, her ankle wasn’t even a blip on her radar. She felt like she was consumed by a strange warm feeling she struggled to explain fully, that consumed her every waking minute. She was hanging on Marisol’s every word and properly invested in everything she was saying. She felt like a pot of sunshine was exploding within her and loved every minute.

“This may be a little forward of me, but do you want to come back with me, later? Or now? I’ll call my dad eventually but I want to spend more time with you.” Alecto asked. She was a little bit nervous, she felt her hand shake on the table until Marisol linked hers together with it.

“Sure. You’ve made my night, I’ll just give my parents a heads up, but I’d love to.” Marisol’s face lit up with a wide grin, she fished her phone from her bag and quickly texted her parents.

“It’s a little noisy in here, so could you help me outside? Thanks.” She asked.

It felt different to leave the room and to go outside into the fresh night air, it was so welcome after dealing with the stuffy room. She perched on the steps, and called her dad. It was cold, but the adrenaline rush made her not feel the cold night, she pulled Marisol closer to her as they waited.


End file.
